


沙雕脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [52]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 纯沙雕。假如两人的O器官有了独立意识并且会说话。只能两人听到。





	沙雕脑洞01

一开始是在机场，落地时候高瀚宇疑心自己幻听。  
他听到一个奶声奶气又很阳光活泼的声音说：“老婆！老婆！要见到老婆们啦！”  
高瀚宇四处张望：这谁啊？  
但是没有人。  
回家之后，当然是和季肖冰做爱。  
很久没见了，全套是必须的啦。  
但是用阴茎拍打季肖冰的脸的时候，季肖冰听到有个声音说：“老婆的脸香香滑滑的好嫩！啾啾！”  
季肖冰看看高瀚宇，他刚才闭着嘴。  
大概是听错了，他这样想。  
然后是口交。  
又听到了。  
“嘴巴老婆有没有想我！很久没见身体有没有好一点！这次应该不会因为我插进去太深就生病吧！”  
季肖冰很想说：高瀚宇，你戏有点过分多了。  
但是他嘴巴被堵着嘛。  
不过，一会儿又听到了。  
“刚刚撞到嘴巴老婆了！没关系，帮你吹吹就不痛了！”  
季肖冰咳着把高瀚宇的老二吐出来，咳嗽完了，说：“你能少说两句吗！别不打招呼就射，还就射那么点儿！”  
高瀚宇委屈，他压根儿什么都没说啊。  
接着就是插进穴里啦。  
这次，两人都听到了！  
“小小花老婆！小小穴老婆！”  
“笨蛋！快点出去啦！”  
“诶......可以到我这里哦，很久没有跟小小糕亲亲了，好想要被插入哦......”  
“小小饼老婆！”  
两人觉得应当检查一下食谱，确认没有意外采购到有致幻效果的蘑菇。  
还不止如此呢。  
最后蹭着季肖冰的奶子的时候，那个显得很阳光且异常话多的声音再次出现。  
“小奶包老婆！”  
“小小糕哥哥！啊......最近也没有产乳，好想产乳给小小糕哥哥的主人喝哦。”  
“是小小糕老公啦。”  
“好的，小小糕哥哥！”  
第二天，好像无事发生过。  
但是在高瀚宇换内裤的时候，他的老二抗议了。  
“在家里为什么要穿内裤？我想随时和老婆们亲密接触！”  
现在已经不是性器官会说话这种诡异问题了，而是......  
“什么老婆们啊，那是我老婆。”高瀚宇说。“妈的，你好烦啊，能不能闭嘴。”  
“不服你打我啊。”  
高瀚宇举起手。  
放下手。  
还真不能打。  
季肖冰也很苦恼呢。  
毕竟高瀚宇身上会说话的只有一根老二，而他......  
口是心非的傲娇雌穴，超级元气直率的后穴，有点呆呆的胸部，总是睡不醒的阴茎，还有怕疼爱哭的子宫。  
要说讲话，是比不上高瀚宇的老二那么能说。  
但是......  
有些根本不想让高瀚宇知道、觉得是年长恋人的底线的话，都被说出来了！  
“因为很久没有被插入，所以好想被中出哦......精液的滋味超棒嘛，既然小小花哥哥不想吃肉棒，那就给我嘛！”  
季肖冰满脸通红。  
高瀚宇睁大眼睛：“哎？”  
小乳包也有呆呆的说出自己想要产乳这种事情，还说每天晚上都会被主人的手指按摩。  
颜面无存呢，年长的季先生。  
后来......  
大概因为心意相通，性方面也被完全开发，小小糕们功成身退。  
不过后来高瀚宇被季肖冰踩着老二，居高临下的说：“老婆们？你以为自己是韦小宝啊？”


End file.
